


maybe she's in need of a kiss

by lesbrarian



Category: Swingtown
Genre: F/F, hell yes trina decker, poor repressed janet, written for a porn battle on LJ in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neutral ground, Janet thinks between calming breaths when Trina smirks hello as she enters, asking if Janet needs any help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe she's in need of a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for a porn battle aaaaages ago. figured it should see the light of day! the prompt was "cooking."

It’s fitting, really, that it happens in the kitchen. The fact that it’s the Miller’s kitchen, Susan’s kitchen, on a sweltering August afternoon? That sort of works too. Neutral ground, Janet thinks between calming breaths when Trina smirks hello as she enters, asking if Janet needs any help.

And she does need help. God, she needs so _much_ help, just not with the brownies and Jell-O mold. Those she’s got so down she’s on autopilot with the wooden spoons and baking pans.

Which is why she still manages to stir the cherry Jell-O exactly twenty times, as suggested, when Trina slides into her personal space, hands resting on Janet’s hips.

It’s why the brownie batter has no dry lumps, even though there’s a tongue at her neck and fingers under her waistband and she’s gripping the spoon a little too tight.

The autopilot, the routine. That’s who she is. It’s what she’s used to, what she lives on. Normalcy. Sameness. The unchanging life of Janet Thompson, housewife.

It’s why she doesn’t utter a sound when Trina’s finger curls inside her, because it never even occurs to her that she could.


End file.
